freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Migration Studies in Latin America
Irish Migration Studies in Latin America (IMSLA) is an open access journal dedicated to the links between Ireland and Latin America. It is published three times a year by the Society for Irish Latin American Studies, and it is considered the only publication focusing on this field worldwide. The journal's ISSN code is 1661-6065. Free access IMSLA is published electronically and is open to any reader with an internet connection. The journal is free and no fees are charged for the contents. No registration is required. The publisher does not charge contributor fees. Since 2007 a print-on-demand edition and back issues are available for libraries and other institutions by subscription. Contents IMSLA seeks contributions from a variety of fields, generally within humanities and social sciences - history, literature, geography, linguistic, arts, religion, sociology, anthropology and others - and gives preference to multidisciplinary essays. Customarily, IMSLA issues focus on a specific editorial subject, being most of the contributions related to that subject. Editorial subjects include countries or geographic regions, cultural topics, fields of knowledge or industries, being most of the contributions related to that subject (eg. Ireland and Mexico, Ireland and the Caribbean, Irish in Argentine Politics, etc.). According to the initial page, IMSLA editors "encourage diversity, accept cultural differences, and recognise that no one culture is intrinsically superior to another. Indeed, most Members of the Society for Irish Latin American Studies are not Irish or Latin Americans. Independently of our origin, beliefs, and ideologies, we are a group of people committed to study of the Irish emigration to Latin America" http://www.irlandeses.org/about.htm. Usually, contents include essays and sometimes non-academic articles, as well as edited transcriptions of primary documents, book reviews - with the useful "Author's Reply" -, and short biographies grouped under the Dictionary of Irish Latin American Biography.http://www.irlandeses.org/bios1.htm Articles are normally illustrated with photographs, maps and other visual materials. Articles are published in English from original contributions in that language or in translation from Spanish, Portuguese, French and others. Most of the articles include a paginated version in portable document format (pdf), so the citation with page numbers is available. Publisher The journal is published by the Society for Irish Latin American Studies (SILAS), a non-profit international organisation established in 2003 to promote the study of relations between Ireland and Latin American countries. Other SILAS's activities include research grants for students and scholars, organisation of conferences and panels, and the preservation of manuscripts and rare books.http://www.irlandeses.org/mrbc.html Editors: Edmundo Murray and Claire Healy. Associate Editors: Patricia Novillo-Corvalán and Helen Kelly. Production Manager: Juan Pablo Alvarez Pearce. Reviews and References * Shoshannah Holdom, "Irish Migration Studies in Latin America", Humbul Humanities Hub (online 7 March 2006). * Nicolas Ellison, "Irish Migration Studies in Latin America", Nuevo Mundo Mundos Nuevos, Número 6 - 2006 (online 24 January 2006). * Referenced by the Directory of Open Access Journals (DOAJ) See also *Irish diaspora *List of journals available free online External links *Irish Migration Studies in Latin America Category:open access journals Category:Area studies journals Category:Latin American studies Category:Irish diaspora